Gateway to the Underworld
by DarkLordZafiel
Summary: My sequel to "From the Nightmares of Davey Jones." this time it's horror with a pinch of humor. hint the origin of Peter.CH.7 UP-
1. The Begining

A long time ago Fairies and man lived together as one. Man lived with nature and peace rained for centuries. Man helped Mother Nature in return for living in her forests. Fairies used they're magic to help man and nature alike. Man protected the forests from beasts and others who would destroy they're homes. Unlike Fairies man is easily swayed to things such as greed, anger and hate. Man stopped helping nature and started to use it to build a new.  
  
Man started to sway apart from Fairies, who we slowly turning against one another. Fairies could not under stand the humans turn. As time went on things became worse humans were now destroying nature without thought. They had forgotten the Fairies they once lived in harmony with and lost the respect for nature and its creations. The Fairies sought a save haven away from humans but every where they went were humans destroying they're sacred forests.  
  
The Fairies found an island where humans did not exist and lived there for many years in peace. But man came again, but these men were different. The Indians as they were called welcomed all things of nature on the island and became a safe haven for all creatures of magic. Here the Fairies found a home with them, but were afraid of what to come.  
  
The Fairies found an ancient book of spells witch would separate time and space and push the island into another realm. The spell took thirty days to complete, and was successful in pushing the island to a realm of its own. The island became a place without change, something never changing. The island became NeverLand realm of the Fairies and ancient gods, the land of immortals.  
  
Many centuries later a Fairy named Tinkerbell traveled to the mortal realm and found an abandoned human infant, taking pity on the infant she took the human too NeverLand. As her punishment for bringing the human baby to NeverLand she was banished from Fairy society. She named the infant Peter Pan and raised him as her son, things in NeverLand only age to the certain age of the things choosing. Peter wanted to remian a boy forever so he did. Later on Peter Pan started to bring other orphaned children to NeverLand mostly boys hence the LostBoys of NeverLand. The Fairies thought it was a big mistake to let Peter Pan into NeverLand. Little did they know the huge Price they would have to pay for the mistake they centuries ago. 


	2. A Starless Night

It was a starless night in NeverLand and not a thing stirred. All the creatures of the island could smell the evil that night. On a mountain side of the highest one stood a lone figure. She over looked NeverLand and was thinking of the plans she had in store for it.  
  
"It was just as you predicted, we have found a way through. Shall I gather the others?" asked a taller figure who stood behind the other.  
  
"Very well." Said the figure, she was a tall woman looking to be in her late twenties or early thirties, Black hair and dark eyes. It would be hard to describe the rest for she was hidden in a cloak of darkness. At the command the taller figure began to leave. She stood thinking.  
  
"It is him, isn't it?" she said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He is here then?"  
  
"Yes, if it had not been for him we would not have found this place."  
  
"You are excused." And with that he left. Leaving her once again to her thoughts.  
  
"So I was wrong about you. You have come to some use to me...... my son."  
  
* * * *  
  
Zafiel: This is going to be a long one, but I'll try to write as much as I can. Oh and Ryuu-chan if your reading this I believe I will be coming down for Easter. See ya next time. 


	3. Nightmares

Gateway to the Underworld  
Ch3. Nightmares  
  
It has been quit awhile since Zafiel and Tsuki Ryuu had arrived in NeverLand, and since then they have been there they have been good friends with the LostBoys, thinking up the best pranks to play. Still they had not discovered much about them.  
  
This particular night Peter is tossing and turning in bed and is obviously having a nightmare. He wakes up in cold sweat and hears to voices talking.  
  
"Zafiel...Zafiel get up." Said Tsuki Ryuu in a load whisper shaking Zafiel.  
  
"Um...what?" asked a sleepy Zafiel.  
  
"Can't you feel it, something's wrong?" said Tsuki.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right, I can feel it now. What do you think it is?" said Zafiel.  
  
"That's why I woke you up. What do you feel?"  
  
"It's dark, whatever it is."  
  
"A demon?"  
  
"Ryuu-chan there are so many, they're all over."  
  
"That's impossible, there can only be a few at a time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Peter.  
  
"Peter..."  
  
"They're coming here!" said Zafiel.  
  
"What! Peter get everyone up we have got to get out of here NOW!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Zafiel: Who is attacking us and why. Stick around for the next chapter. 


	4. Escape is not the answer

Zafiel: SCHOOLS OUT!!!!!!!! That means I'll be writing a lot more often! Yay!  
  
Gateway to the Underworld  
  
Ch.4. Escape  
  
At the sound of Tsuki's yelling everyone woke up startled.  
  
"Tsuki what's this all about we just ca-." Peter was cut off.  
  
"There is no time! Get everyone out!" All the sudden the room got a lot colder and you could see the breath and the fire and all the light in the room went out, everything went dead silent. Then a strange noise like the sound of large steps and growl came. "They're here."  
  
"Ryuu-chan?"  
  
"Zafiel get everyone out through the back tunnel now go I'll catch up." Zafiel and Peter gathered everyone up and got them going to the back tunnel exit. As soon as after they left a big devil looking creature with skin like body armor, bat like wings and a skull like head with horns appeared in the doorway with many others behind him. Tsuki grabbed her staff and focused a magical aura between her hand and her staff ( looks a lot like lightning.) "If you want me you brainless demonic beasts come and get me.  
  
"W-What's going on?" asked Michael.  
  
"We're being attacked." answered Peter.  
  
"Why don't we just fight back like we always do?" asked Nibs.  
  
"Because you don't want to fight these things." Responded Zafiel. Something was strange about Zafiel and all the LostBoys saw it, Zafiel acted almost serious, Zafiel never acted serious about anything.  
  
"Your probably just way over estimating them, I mean what could defeat Peter." Said Tink rather confident.  
  
"I am not." snapped Zafiel. Then they heard a large crash and looked behind them and saw one of the same creatures Tsuki was fighting.  
  
"W-What is that thing?!" asked Slightly and Wendy screamed.  
  
"Well it looks like one of those lesser demons was able to get passed Ryuu-chan. Just keep on running." Said Zafiel.  
  
"Aren't you worried about her?" asked John.  
  
"Ryuu-chan can take care of herself." And then one of the lesser demons reached for Curly's legs. Zafiel stopped and quickly turned around and with concentrating magic into her sword, making it glow blue, slashed the demon in half then bursted into dust.  
  
"It disappeared." Said John. They saw two others coming Peter threw his dagger at one and it nailed into it's stomach, but it kept on coming, it barley even realized it.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Peter you can't kill them with those weapons, let's go!" answered Zafiel. They finally reached the small opening to the tunnel covered by a bearskin. Every one crawled under except for Peter who was just about to go through, when the lesser demons stopped they're advancing.  
  
"Well, well it's nice to see you Kadg'ra."  
  
"What?!" Then more lesser demons appeared with a shadow of a human coming through.  
  
"Or do you prefer Peter." It was a women, dark brown hair that came down past her shoulders, green eyes and a black medieval type dress, with antler type head gear and she was pretty tall five foot ten or eleven. She looked human but something was not right.  
  
"Who are you, How do you know my name and why did you call me Kadg'ra?"  
  
"So many questions, I am Demon Lord Mideve."  
  
"I would tell you who I am but apparently you already know."  
  
"Yes, I know who you are but do you?"  
  
"What, of course I kn-."  
  
"Haven't you ever wonder where you came from or feel that you are somehow different?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The answer will come to you, my son."  
  
"What?!" then a magic barrier wall was put between them. "NO!"  
  
"Peter come on we have to go we can't wait any longer." Said Zafiel who was sticking out from the tunnel/hole. Peter stood there for a second thinking then turned his attention to Zafiel after looking at her a while he decided to fallow her into the tunnel.  
  
After watching Zafiel cast the barrier spell Mideve could still see the form of her son on the other side, it remand there for a moment and left.  
  
"What a pity I was hoping that he would stay awhile before leaving."  
  
Zafiel: Well I really don't have much to say, so Ryu....u...chan- Hey where's Ryuu-chan? 


	5. To the Lagoon

Zafiel: I'm off to camp, but first I must write this chapter.

Gateway to the Underworld

Ch 5. To the Lagoon

After the escape from the lesser demons the Lost Boys and friends flew and ran through the forest till they stopped at mermaid lagoon exhausted and out of breath. Peter looked over at Zafiel but said nothing.

"Do we have to continue running after this?" gasped Nibs.

"No we're safe here, for now." answered Zafiel. Zafiel's thoughts wondered, how can they be here, the spell that allows them to travel here isn't strong enough to bring so many no matter how powerful the spell caster is. The last time I saw this many demons was-, she was cut of with a wave of horrible memories that she had been trying to forget then tried to block the memories out.

"Zafiel?"

"Huh?" she looked up and saw Wendy looking at her.

"I just asked how long will we be safe here?" said Wendy

"A few hours, sense I suspect that this is the last spot they'll come to invade."

"What about Tsuki?"

"What about me?" asked Tsuki as she appeared from the trees

"Well I was just wondering about what happened to you." said Wendy.

"Oh I'm fine, you shouldn't worry about me." said Tsuki with a wide grin. Tsuki looked over at a silent Peter with Tink trying to comfort him, the walked over to Zafiel and Zafiel told her about the escape and the woman who clamed to be a Demon Lord.

"Zafiel, Tsuki why did the woman call me her son?" Peter who had been so silent surprised all most all of them. "You seem to know every thing that's going on so you must know."

"Peter......you don't want to know." answered Tsuki.

"Yes I do."

"Peter it's to late for you to find out, if we told you you migh-"

"I need to know." there was a tone in Peter's voice that no one had ever heard before, and it sounded serious.

"Everyone I need you to leave us alone, now." everyone looked at each other than got up and began to leave to the other side of the lagoon, and Zafiel began to sneak off with them. "Except for you Zafiel, your not going to leave me alone with him."

"Darn it."

Zafiel: I'm just gonna let the suspense build up while I'm away at camp and learn even more annoying camp songs theeeheeehee. Oh and Ryuu-chan?

Tsuki Ryuu: Hmm what?

Zafiel: I appreciate the reviews but it's getting a bit annoying, so I'd like it very much if you could get other people to read my story and review it for me please. Thank you. Well see ya in the next chapter.


	6. The Truth

Zafiel: Ok swimming season is here so I may not get this done as soon as I

hoped. Note: I really need to write more often.

Gateway to the Underworld

Ch.6 The Truth

"Ok, tell me everything." said Peter.

"Peter....as you can guess Zafiel and I are not human, or at least not entirely. Any way we serve a powerful entity called Night King." answered Tsuki.

"Then what are you and why are you here?"

"We are not sure of what we are, our pasts are complete mysteries to us, and our names are the ones our master gave to us. We are here because our master sent us here to find a strange energy emanating from someone or something here, and determine if it is a threat."

"Did you find it?"

"We found it and considered it not to be a threat."

"But what does that all have to do with me?"

"Peter haven't noticed anything strange about yourself, that your some how different?"

"No, I mean I can fly but that's from Tink's pixie dust."

"Haven't ever gotten seriously angry before?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"Peter we never wanted to tell you this before but you were the strange energy. Your not human Peter."

"That can't be."

"Peter you're a demon."


	7. That can not be True

* * *

Gateway to the Underworld 

Ch7. That can not be true

"No, you're wrong I'm a boy." answered Peter.

"The strange energy we felt came from you Peter. I have to say who ever made you was either a genies or a complete madman." said Tsuki.

"No, no." Peter tried to shun what he was being told but he couldn't.

"You are demon without a demon's weakness, positive emotions have no effect on you so you can actually express these feelings your self. You gain power from both positives and negatives." Tsuki continued.

"No, your wrong!" for the first time actual anger was filling Peter.

"It's true Peter, why would we lie to you!" yelled Zafiel.

"No, I will never believe that!"

"You can't escape what you are Peter, you are not a boy you are demon!" that was the final yell from Tsuki.

"NO, STOP! uh...AAAAHHHHHHGGGGGGG!" His scream was not human, something in Tsuki's words struck Peter and all his rage was released, something was happening to him.

"What's happening to him!" asked Zafiel. Peter was growing older, taller and more muscular, fangs grew from his mouth and then his hair grew longer and straighter.

"Peter!" that was Wendy's yell, she and the Lost Boys ran over when they heard the shouting and now they can not believe their eyes. Peter continued his inhuman screams, horns came from his head that stretched down to his back, claws grew from his fingers, black bone like flightless wings grew from his back, then his transformation was complete.

The screams of Peter reached all across the island. To the sensitive ears of the demons devouring the land and its inhabitants. At the sounds of the screams the demons stopped and listened with some fear, except for two. Mideve listened to the screams of her failed experiment and son.

"He's learned the truth." said the taller.

"Yes now the fun can really begin." A smile crossed her lips, "We will set up base here and continue with the attack, let nothing live."

"Are you sure this is wise making him even angrier?" said the taller.

"Oh, Talon this just makes it more fun, I thought siblings were always trying to kill each other."

"It's not just that, did you happen to notice who is with him."

"Dark Lord Zafiel and the Moon Dragon, together they are the Trouble Makers and to of the most powerful servants of Night King."

"Then you know what they are capable of, don't you see that if they want to they can destroy this entire operation and us with it."

"Not if they want to, no, they may be powerful but they still fallow orders. No, Talon they will not attack, not with out orders."

"Then how do you know Night King will not order them to attack?"

"I don't, but Night King seems to believe strongly in people solving there own problems. We are not in danger from anything but from the wrath of your brother. Now just relax and in joy the show." With every thing said they walked toward the blood curdling screams of the dieing humans and watched as every one of them were slatuerd and the land around turning to ash and laughed.

The first thing Peter saw when his sight was cleared was his claws, but he didn't have claws, then he noticed his body, it was more muscular and he was much taller gosh he must be at least eight foot tall now. Then he noticed the stares he was getting. The Lost Boys, Tink and Wendy were wide eyed and jaws nearly touching the ground. Then he looked over to Zafiel and Tsuki, they seemed to show a similar look but their jaws were in place. It didn't take that long before Zafiel broke the silence however.

"Peter…your….GOURGOUS!" she walks right up to him with a strange and kind of creepy look in her eyes, Peter taking a few steps back a bit wide eyed by the reaction, she rubs up against him like a cat and seemed to be making a purring noise. Peter still wide eyed when Tsuki jumped over and grabbed his arm in a lethal hug with that same look in her eyes.

"Hey Zafiel don't hog the bishie all to your self." Poor Peter was helpless and clueless to their groping as they decided to play tug of war with his arms with a 'he's mine' and a 'let go' mixed in with all the yelling. Tink was giving a very evil look at the quarreling girls and everyone else completely clueless and eyes like the full moon. The girls completely ignoring the stares continued their game of tug of war on Peter.

"What exactly is going on here?" asked a confused Wendy. The girls still playing their game and in-between grunts trying to tell them the whole thing.

"Peter is grunt" said Zafiel.

"a grunt Demon." finished Tsuki.

"A **what**?" asked Tink.

"Ok" said Slightly "We need you to slightly stop if you going to tell us the whole story" he walked up to the closest girl, Tsuki, and tried to pry her off of Peter. Both girls stopped and with teethed bared growled at him with a look that seemed to say 'don't you even think about it' with Peter giving a poor smile and a sweat drop on his head.

"Or maybe not." He said with stepping back **slowly**.

"Oh come on you need to tell us what's going on." said Wendy.

"Ok grunt just grunt give us grunt" said Tsuki.

"Agrunt minute." finished Zafiel. After about twenty minutes the girls stopped and explained everything they had explained to Peter earlier.

"You mean Peter really isn't a kid he just looked like one?" asked Toodles.

"Well yes technically speaking since pure demons don't have children they are in a sense born as adults." explained Tsuki.

"I'm really confused, is it a good thing or a bad thing that Peter is a demon." asked Nibs.

"Well in my opinion I'd say it's a good thing, I mean this means that Peter is stronger than ever and that my give us a fighting chance." said John.

"Yeah but it may have been because of Peter that the demons are even here." said Tsuki.

"What do you mean?" said Michael.

"Oh never mind, we have to get out of this area right now." said Tsuki rubbing her forehead.

"And where do you suggest we go, the demons most have taken over most of the island by now." asked Zafiel.

"Give me a minute" Tsuki stood there and thought for a sec when an evil idea popped into her head. "Oh I think I know just the place hee hee."

"I'm not so sure I like the sound of that." said Curly.

Zafiel: Finally it's done, I thought I'd never get done with this. Oh well all I have to say is I hope I can get to writing the next chap. I swear it drives me crazy I have over a thousand stories in my head and I CAN'T GET TO WRITING THEM AAHHHHGGGG!

Oh well I'm just happy I'm done with this dances listening to the Numa Numa dance

Tsuki: Yay it's done also dancing.


End file.
